Amy Rose
Amy Rose is one of the main characters of Sonic X, an anime series which is the most recent of the Sonic the Hedgehog TV shows; her first ever appearance in a Sonic TV series (she did not appear in any of the three American produced series) She is shown to be really stubborn and bossy throughout the series much to the annoyance of Chris, Knuckles, Sonic and mostly Tails. As in her game appearances, Amy is Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend and her long-term goal is to get Sonic to notice her. She has gotten Sonic to go out with her, but he is always late. She gets mad at Sonic's impatience and aloof attitude, which occasionally are so bad that she is driven to violence. However, she does really care about him. Sonic shows his feelings for Amy more often in the anime. Amy also has love daydreams about her and Sonic. History Season 1 Amy is seen in episode 1 flying in the Tornado with Tails trying to save Sonic. After the plane's engine catches on fire, she and Tails are saved by Knuckles and end up on Earth because of Chaos Control. She is seen again in episode 3 along with Knuckles almost exasperated for the uncomfortable team up; the two clash with Eggman's robot in an attempt to save Tails and Chris, and then are joined in the fray by Sonic who comes in time to save the day. After that, Amy joins Sonic, Tails and Cream at Chris' house and helps out whenever Dr. Eggman attempt something nasty. In this time she becomes a fair cook thanks to her friend's, Ella, help, she proves herself to be a fair fighter and dangerous if she gets mad. She saves Sonic and shares a romantic moment with him in episode 9 as she prepares a shell bracelet to protect him from water, but when Eggman destroys it she, in complete anger, destroys his robot and nearly drowns. But Sonic, with everyone's surprise, dives into water and swims to save her; When Amy is conscious again, Sonic is gone and her broken bracelet is lost; in the last minute though it's seen that Sonic found the bracelet, repaired it and wore it. After that she continues her adventures along her friends, until the Chaos Control was activated again at the end of the 1° season. Season 2 After the chaos of the ending of the first season, Amy lives alone in a flat in Station Square largely unsatisfied of her actual life alone and without knowing where Sonic is. When the battle between Eggman's flying fortress and Tails' plane is up, she is hit on the head by a bird (that she'll call Lily), as she finds out the bird is injured she takes it with her and runs with it to assist Tails and Sonic both. After that her story goes on mostly in the way it goes in the game Sonic Adventure: She gets kidnapped by Zero, freed by Gamma and becomes his friend, figures out that the bird she was protecting had a chaos emerald in it's pendent, saves Gamma's life from Sonic, starts looking for Lily's family and destroys Zero. In Episode 52, Amy showed Sonic just how much she cared for him, and Sonic even told her on her wish that he wouldn't leave her alone again by presenting her with a rose. (In the Japanese and French versions he says he loves her.) In Series 2 of Sonic X, Amy goes several steps further to win Sonic's heart. Season 3 Throughout the journey through space, Amy tries to rescue Sonic from a Metarex base, disobeying orders so that she can find him on a planet, and even tries to force Sonic into loving her by creating a love charm (although her plan failed as Tails and Cosmo accidentally triggered it instead). Sonic, on the other hand, has other things on his mind, but doesn't completely ignore her and her efforts. In the final battle against the Metarex, Sonic shows just how much he does care for her by putting himself and his life on the line so that the Metarex wouldn't hurt Amy. When Sonic is dragged inside the Metarex planet, Amy tries to save him, but ends up being dragged inside the planet as well; then, suddenly, a bubble appears and envelopes them both, healing and protecting them. It transports them out of the planet (it seems and though something unknown had sensed how much they cared for each other and saved them when they needed it most). At the end, Amy doesn't see Chris returning to Earth and declares war on Eggman with the other heroes. Relationships Friends and Allies *Sonic the Hedgehog (love interest) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Cream the Rabbit (Best friend, close as sisters) *Christopher Thorndyke *Cheese *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vanilla the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Emerl *Tikal the Echidna *Cosmo the Seedrian *Shadow the Hedgehog *Ella *E-102 Gamma *Mr. Tanaka *Chuck Thorndyke *Lily the Bird *Mister Stewart *Nelson Thorndyke *Linsey Thorndyke Foes *Doctor Eggman *Bocoe and Decoe *Bokkun *Chaos (formerly) *Dark Oak *ZERO Trivia *Both Amy and Tails appeared in the second-most number of episodes of Sonic X (72), but in a different order. Gallery 60.png 59.png 57.png Amy Rose Daydreaming (Sonic X Version).png Amy Rose (Sonic X).png 066amy.jpg 067amycream.jpg 068group.jpg 078amy.jpg 113amycream.jpg 114group.jpg Amycosmovream.jpg Sonicxgroup102.png 133amycream.jpg Creamcheeseamy.jpg 134cream.jpg 483px-Amy_cream_bathingsuit.jpg Amy Rose is hit on the head by a bird.jpg|Amy Rose is hit on the head by a bird|link=Amy Rose is hit on the head by a bird Category:Hedgehogs Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Pink Characters Category:Who characters wiring boats Category:Females